


Down This Road Together

by pairatime



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovers AU-Moments in the lives of Colonel Young and Lieutenant Scott during the first we months on Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air

**Author's Note:**

> Each part is linked with a different episode; the first three parts are the same in both the Lovers and Mentor AUs.

**Air**  


“I don’t know if I can do this Sir.”

I don’t know if I have what it takes. This was my first mission; I’ve never been in charge of anything. I’ve only been to a couple worlds. I’m a Lieutenant, Lieutenants aren’t meant to lead expeditions, and definitely not emergency ones on broken down ships. Without you…

“We need you,” I need you Sir, I can’t do this alone I just…you wouldn’t do this would you? You’d do something, you’d find a way.

“I need to go and find out someway to hold us together but…get better Sir,” you have to Everett, you have to.

**Air**  


“You have quite the sunburn there Lieutenant,” Colonel Young said as he walked into Scott’s quarters leaning on the gun-crutch as little as he could.

“Sir,” Scott responded as he stood as quickly as he could, “It was a lot of sun Colonel.”

“Yes it sounds like it,” Young said as he made his way to the window port and looked through it before turning to Scott, “You did good.”

“I just got lucky Sir with the Sil-lake bed Sir,” The younger man said as he joined the older man at the port.

“That was luck, but that wasn’t what I was taking about. You took command. You made it clear to Rush he wasn’t in charge but you let him and others what they’re good at, you didn’t try and do everything. And on the planet you did a good job handing the assignment.”

“I lost two men, not because of danger or the enemy but because I didn’t see how much they wanted off this ship, permanently.”

“Yes you did. And it may not be the only time. But you didn’t lose them alone. I sent them with you Scott. It’s going to happen. We didn’t sign up for this, none of us did but here we are,” Young told Scott as he turned to face the other man.

“Are we going to make it?”

“I don’t know but I damn well not going to give up easily Scott. And I’m glad you’re here. Of all the Officers on Icarus I’m glad it’s you that came through.” Young said as he started making his way to the door.

“Thank you Sir,” Scott said as he walked with Young toward the door.

“Oh and Lieutenant, you can do this, remember that,” The Colonel added as he walked out the door.


	2. Darkness

“Rush is working on it but…” Scott said letting his words drift off as he looked at Colonel Young. 

“So we’re heading into a sun, that will be faster than the life support systems failing at least Lieutenant,” Young answered back as he eased himself down onto his office chair.

“We’ll find a way, maybe we just think it’s too close, maybe it’s not,” Scott started saying as he started passing the room

“That we’ll just have to see Scott, for now I want to thank you for your trust. Standing up to Telford couldn’t have been easy for you,” Young added as he leaned back straightening out his bad leg.

“I-I didn’t even think of that Sir, I just knew he was wrong. It was just a bad situation, even Rush isn’t to blame for that,” The younger man told his Colonel as he turned to face him.

“Well thank you for that anyways,” Young said then paused looking at Scott before continuing, “Matthew…I went to see Emily, we talked.”

Scott swallowed hard before he answered the other man, “You should, you may not get another chance to see her. How is she?” he finished as he turned to look out one of the windows-ports.

“She’s okay, she’s in her new apartment, has been for some time it seems,” Young said as he pushed himself upright with the gun-crutch.

“She never liked being at the house alone, she wouldn’t have stayed long after….after,” Scott said trailing off again.

“She asked about you, wanted to know of you were okay, She’s concerned about you, more you then me Matthew but then I guess she always was,” Young said as he stood next to Scott.

“We’ll be fine, we’ll see her again, Earth again, we will,” Scott whispered as he looked at the nearby star outside the port, “I should go, find out that Eli and Rush are working on, see if they need anything,” he added in a more normal voice.

“Anything they need; find it, and if you see Wray send her this way,” Young asked as Scott started for the door.

“Yes Sir.”


	3. Light

“You’re not even going to give yourself a chance to go, to be safe!” Scott shouted as he stormed into Colonel Young’s room.

“Lieutenant Scott-” Young started as he began to rise from his chair.

“Don’t you dare “Lieutenant” me Everett! Not right now, this isn’t about the SGC or any of that,” Scott said as he marched up to Young, “this is about you not having the guts to tell me in person but doing it in front of everyone else.”

“Scott, Matthew, I’m wounded, those that go need to be health- “Young said before he was cut off again, this time by Scotts lips on his.

After a moment Scott broke the kiss and just held onto Young, pinning him against the bulkhead, “I understand it Everett, but that doesn’t make it any easier.”

“I know, But it has to be this way,” Young whispered into Scotts ear as he pushed a hand between them and started unclipping the younger man’s equipment vest, “But I’m not dead yet Matt,” he added as he kissed the spot right under Scott’s ear and heard the Lieutenant moaning in his own ears, “not even close.”

***

“I wish there was another pilot on board,” Scott said as he laid against Young, his had resting over his lover’s chest, listening for the heart beats as he felt the warmth and light coming from the windows while Young ran fingers through his hair, “I want it to end like this.”

“I’m glad there isn’t,” Young said as he looked down at Scott as Scott opened his eyes and looked up at him, “Your going to live, not forever, maybe not even for a year. But for now you will. I want to die knowing that,” Young explained as he ran his good fingers over Scott’s hair.

“I don’t know if I can, knowing you’re going to…” Scott stopped as he just wrapped his arms around his lover.

“Please, for me Matthew,” Young asked pretending not to feel the drops landing on his chest.

“For you.”


	4. Water

“Do you really think I have a death wish?”

“I…I was just talking, I wasn’t really thinking very clearly,” Lieutenant Scott answered back as he looked back down at his gear he was cleaning.

Colonel Young leaned back in his chair and watched his lover as the other man checked through both of their gear on his bed, “Matthew, Matt, is that what’s been keeping you up at nights?”

“No… yes, sometimes,” Scott said as he dropped the vest back onto the bed and looked over at Young, “Within five minutes of being on this ship I have your blood on my hands, within a day your trying to kill yourself to save us. Within a week you want to send me away to live as you die. So yes it’s keeps me up, this ship wants you dead and you don’t seem to be fighting it Everett, I’m having to and I’m not going a good job,” he ended looking back down.

“What do you mean, we’re both here, we made it,” Young said as he made his way over to the bed and lowered himself next to his younger lover.

“But not because of me, TJ, the Senator, the Ancients but not me. But one of these times they may not be enough and I don’t know if I am.”

“Matt, look at me,” Young ordered and then waited until Scott compiled before he went on, “I don’t want to leave you and I’m not if there is any way around it. The only way I will if the choice is between you and me. Am I clear Lieutenant?”

“Yes Sir,” Scott said back as he grinned before he let the smile slip, “Don’t leave me,” he said softly as he pulled the older man closer into a hug.

“I won’t,” Young told Scott as he held his man.


	5. Earth

“It’s hard to tell you two apart,” Lieutenant Scott said as stared at Colonel Young, watching him, studying the way he moved, held himself.

“What, me and Telford? Well it is still my body Scott,” Colonel Young said smiling as he removed his coat, looking out the window at the blue FTL light.

“In the Movies, on TV, the boyfriend or girl friend always knows, can always tell when it’s someone else,” Scott said as he walked closer still taking in everything about Young, the way he leaned to the side of his good leg, the tilt of his head, everything that made him, him, “I thought I’d be able to do that, be able to tell if it’s you’re not you, but I’m never sure.”

“That’s Hollywood, it isn’t real, in real life being able to know what someone isn’t standing right takes more then just being with them, it takes a life time and more, it takes intimacy, really intimacy not just the physical kind,” Young replied as he brought up Scott’s hand, interlacing their fingers between them, “I’m not perfect, I’ve made mistakes, you know that right?”

“Everyone makes mistakes, we’ve both made them, this right now is one, but I don’t care,” Scott answered as he kissed each of Young’s fingers in turn.

“Do you really think this is a mistake?”

“I’m a junior officer sleeping with my married commanding officer on a ship with less then fifty people so someone will notices so yes this _is_ a mistake. But one I want to make Everett,” Scott said as he stepped closer to Young, “one I’d like to make right now if you get my meaning Sir.”

“I think I get your meaning Scott,” Young answered before hesitating for a brief moment, then pulling Scott into a kiss.


	6. Time

“You died, twice,” Scott said as he walked into Colonel’s Young’s quarters.

“And you were the last one standing twice,” Young said as he stood to meet his Lieutenant in the middle of the room, “you’re resilient.”

“I can’t think about that,” Scott answered back as he grabbed Young and held on to him, “Everett, why does the Universe hate us, what did we ever do to it?”

“I’m not sure Matthew, but I’m sure it was something, maybe letting Rush live?” Young asked as he grinned at his young lover and the smile he got, “I know it’s late but I could use some help with next week’s rotations.”

“Yes the Universe might hate us for that,” Scott answered back as he stepped away from the Colonel and pulled his chair over to the desk, “what do you have so far.”

Young took his own seat and pulled out the rotation list for the next week looking Scott as he did, “I have the gate techs done, with only four people that know how our options are limited, it’s the guard rotation that’s taking the time, I want to keep everyone moving around, get them use to different parts of the ship,” Young explained as he watched Scott tapping the desk not really seeing the list before him, “Who would you put where?”

“Ah what,” Scott said as Young slid a penciled over toward him, “rotation right lets see…”

Young just watched as his lover poured over the list, looking at the weeks before checking to see who was where, relaxing as he focused more and more on the rotation and less and less on anything else.

It was over two hours later when they were done with their task at last, Young looked at his watch seeing the late hour, “well I think it’s time for all officers to be in bed, don’t you Lieutenant?” he asked.

“You’re right,” Scott replied as he looked at his own watch as he stood and stretched. He looked toward the door for a moment before looking back at his older lover, “I know we haven’t before but…” Scott tails off not sure how to continue as he looked over to the bed.

“We’re not getting to Earth any time soon, if they find out they find out. Now let’s get some sleep,” Young answered the unasked question about Scott spending the night as he started to strip.

“Just sleep?”

“Yes Scott some of us aren’t as young as others,” Young said as he sat down on the bed only half undressed.

“You’ll always be Young Sir,” Scott said with a grin as he dropped onto the bed next to Young.

“True, don’t forget the lights.”


	7. Life

“You shouldn’t have done that Colonel,” Lieutenants Scott said as he walked into the observation room closing and locking the door behind him before walking over to the only other person in the room, Colonel Young.

“He’s trying to use Emily, and I shouldn’t try and do anything? She’s my wife,” Young barked as he looked from the blue flashes of FTL to look at Scott.

“A wife you were divorcing remember,” Scott half yelled back before stopping, “or has that changed?”

“Scott no! You have to understand, I love her Matthew, and I always will but no, that isn’t changing the divorce, she knows I’m with you…and so does Telford I think.” Young added changing the conversation.

“What? How,” Scott asked as he stepped forward next to his lover.

“You had flashes of him I think he had them from me. I think he thought she didn’t know, he was trying to use her,” Young said as he looked back to the view outside the grand windows.

“What’s he going to do about it?” Scott asked still looking at Young.

“I don’t know, not much he can do, not until we’re back on Earth and who knows when that will be,” Young answered, “But we should stop hiding it here, that way he can’t use it as a weapon at some point, one less secret.”

“I’m not sure if I’m ready for that Sir but in the interest of having fewer secrets…I have a son, Everett, he’s eight.”

“What...and you’re just now telling me? His mother has him I’m guessing.”

“I just found out about him, I was 16, I thought she had an abortion, I didn’t know until yesterday. I have a son, his name is Matthew,” Scott said with a smile as he pulled Young into a hug.

“Congratulation you’ll be a great father Matthew,” Young said as he held on to his lover.


	8. Justice

“How bad is that cut Sir,” Scott asked as he walked into the Colonel’s room.

“Its fine, I’m fine,” Young said looking up from the reports he was reading.

“TJ told you to rest not catch up on work,” Scott said as he grabbed the e-reader from his lover’s hands.

“Lieutenant!” Young started as he reached to try and grab it back half standing.

“‘Matthew’ right now I’m not a Lieutenant and you’re not my CO, Everett. You’re my boyfriend who needs to relax and rest and I’m going to make sure that you do,” Scott told the older man as he pulled him the rest of the way up, dropping the reader on the table.

“And just what did you have in mind to do that, Matthew?” Young asked as he let his lover pull him over to the bed.

“First your going to stand here and let me strip you, then I’m going to lay you down on that bed, give you the best massage I can, then I’m going to make sure neither of us is walking straight tomorrow. That is if your up to it Everett?” Scott explained and then asked as he stopped Young at the foot of the bed and then started to undo his jacket, pulling it off then undoing the buttons on the Colonel’s shirt one by one.

“It think that’s a plan I can live with Matthew but,” Young stopped a moment before leaning in closer to Scott as the younger man pulled off his shirt, “can we skip the massage?”

“Not tonight,” Scott answered pushing Young into the bed and then pulling off the older man’s boots, “how am I suppose to get better without practice? Or should I practice on someone else?” Scott asked.

“NO!” Young barked as he brought his foot up right under Scott’s groin, “your mine,” he added as he pulled the Lieutenant closer to him, “are you going to finish undressing me or what Matthew?”


End file.
